Stupid Plan
by gieminii
Summary: Memang kedengarannya bodoh, karena memang ini rencana terbodoh kedua yang pernah aku lakukan dan aku mengakui melakukan ini demi mendapatkan perhatian pacarku. Hanya untuknya, Orihime Inoue seorang. SEQUEL END!


**Stupid Plan**

 **.**

 **Gieminii present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IchiHime Oneshoot Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer by Tite Kubo-sensei**

 **.**

Summary:

Memang kedengarannya bodoh, karena memang ini rencana terbodoh kedua yang pernah aku lakukan dan aku mengakui melakukan ini demi mendapatkan perhatian pacarku. Hanya untuknya, Orihime Inoue seorang.

.

Ini adalah cucu dari fiction **_crazy plan_** dan anak dari fiction **_failed plan_**

Ini Rate T (tidak ada adegan dewasa karena yaa.. memang tidak ada hehe)

.

 **Happy reading!**

.

"Sayang ayo kita makan siang, aku menemukan tempat makan siang enak untuk..."

" _Ah_ , kurosaki-kun! _Gomen_ , laporanku belum selesai. Kau pergi saja tanpaku" jawab Orihime tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari komputer.

"..baiklah"

Keesokan harinya di meja kerja Orihime….

"Sayang, aku.."

"oh, Kurosaki- _kun_. Ada apa?" Alarm kecil di atas meja kerja Orihime kemudian tiba-tiba berdering.

"Oh tidak, aku terlambat untuk wawancara klien. Kita lanjutkan setelah aku selesai wawancara oke? _jaa_ Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime mengecup pipi Ichigo dan melangkah pergi. Ichigo hanya mematung di bilik kerja Orihime.

Keesokan harinya kembali di waktu yang sama…

"Sayang, bisa kah kau.."

"Aduh laptopku macet, laptop jelek memang! aku harus menyelesaikan desain ini tepat waktu. _Baka laputopu_! Huh! _Gomen_ Kurosaki- _kun_ aku sedang sibuk sekarang" ucap Orihime kemudian dengan raut sedih.

"Tapi.. aku…"

" _neee_ , rukia- _chan_ bisa kau pinjamkan aku laptopmu?" Orihime pergi meninggalkan Ichigo kembali.

Dan Ichigo hanya bisa menghela napas kemudian.

Esok pagi setelahnya….

"Sayang.."

"Maaf Kurosaki- _kun_ aku sedang tidak ada waktu, lain kali saja kita sambung, oke? Dah sayang" Orihime pergi setelah mencium pipi kiri Kurosaki. Lagi lagi kekasihnya itu hanya bisa menghela napas kembali.

Siang hari saat jam istirahat tiba, Ichigo dengan sembunyi-sembunyi membawa bingkisan dibelakangnya. Tentu saja itu adalah hadiah untuk pacarnya, Orihime Inoue. Ichigo kembali berdiri di samping Orihime yang sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya.

"Sayang, aku punya sesuatu untukmu" Ichigo tersenyum lucu pada Orihime dengan menyembunyikan sebuah bingkisan di belakangnya.

"Oh ya? Apa itu?" tanya Orihime yang sedang duduk di bangku kantin sambil menyesap _latte_ nya.

"Tadaa! Sweater couple untuk kita berdua!"

"Wah lucunya! _Arigatou_ Kurosaki- _kun_ " jawabnya sumringah, namun setelahnya kembali ke pekerjaannya.

"Jadi.." Ichigo memberi jeda sebentar, "bagaimana? sore ini kita jadi pergi makan malam? berdua?" Ichigo mendudukan dirinya di sebelah bangku Orihime.

" _Gomen ne_ , Kurosaki- _kun_. Yachiru- _chan_ mengajakku menyelesaikan desain yang kemarin tertunda.. ah bagaimana kalau lusa?"

Ichigo menghelas napas lagi yang entah sudah ke berapa kali. Ponsel Orihime yang berada di samping laptopnya berdering, ia lalu menjawab telepon tersebut.

"Oh _moshi-moshi_ Rangiku- _chan_.."

"..."

" _Ha'i_ , aku kesana" Orihime melirik kekasihnya.

" _Gomen ne_ Kurosaki- _kun_ , Rangiku menyuruhku ke ruangannya sekarang juga" Orihime menatap kekasihnya agak sedih.

"Hm" Ichigo hanya menjawab singkat.

"Jangan sedih begitu, malam ini setelah menyelesaikan desain dengan Yachiru- _chan_ kita akan makan malam berdua, aku akan menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu" jawab Orihime dengan senyum manisnya.

"Sungguh?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada yang imut.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji, tapi… akan ku usahakan, oke? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" setelah mencium kedua pipi Ichigo lagi, Orihime kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan kemudian meninggalkan Ichigo dengan bingkisannya tadi.

Dan ia menghela napas lagi.

Ya sungguh malang nasibnya kini. Padahal ia merindukan kekasihnya itu. Belakangan ini Orihime sangat sibuk sekali, ia harus pergi kesana kesini, membereskan tugas ini tugas itu, dan menyelesaikan ini dan itu.

Ichigo padahal sudah melarangnya untuk tidak memaksakan diri dan menyerahkan tugasnya pada orang lain agar ia bisa mendapatkan waktu berdua dengan Orihime.

Tapi Orihime menolaknya, ia bilang walau kekasihnya ini bosnya sendiri tapi ia tidak mau seenaknya menyuruh orang lain menyelesaikan kewajibannya. Dan mau bagaimana lagi, kalau itu keputusan mutlak dari sang kekasih, Ichigo tidak bisa menolak.

Ichigo hanya menatap lesu bingkisan jaket di depannya itu.

"Kau kenapa Ichigo? wajahmu kusut sekali" Uryuu yang datang tiba-tiba langsung duduk di sebelah Ichigo dengan membawa bungkusan onigiri dan secangkir _americano_ di tangannya.

Ichigo menoleh ke samping "ya begitulah".

"hm, biar ku tebak... ini tentang Orihime kah?"

Ichigo mengiyakan dengan aggukan kepala, "belakangan ini ia sangat sibuk, padahal hari ini rencananya aku mengejak makan malam romantis berdua di Karakura _restourant_ tapi malah dibatalkannya" tuturnya sambil mendesah lesu.

"Orihime sibuk karena tugas yang kau berikan terlalu banyak" canda Uryuu.

"Aku tidak menyuruh ini itu, dia saja yang _sok_ sibuk. Padahal aku sudah bilang padanya untuk jangan memaksakan, tapi ia tetap saja melakukannya." Ichigo memangutkan bibirnya ke depan dengan kepala disanggah dengan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu terima nasib saja" cibir Uryuu sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Cih menyebalkan, kau tidak membantu sama sekali kacamata!" umpat Ichigo.

Uryuu tidak menggubris ejekan Ichigo, ia menyesap kopinya pelan pelan sambil mengetikan sesuatu di handphonenya.

'Cih, dia pun sama mengabaikanku dengan ponselnya' gerutu Ichigo dalam hati.

Sayup-sayup terdengar obrolan dua wanita yang tengah duduk di belakang Ichigo.

"Menyebalkan, Ken- _chan_ menghindari ku karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dia jadi lupa denganku" suara nyaringnya terdengar di telinga Ichigo, perhatiannya kini teralihkan dengan curhatan dua kaum hawa itu.

"He? aku juga pernah mengalaminya yachi- _chan_ , hitsugaya- _kun_ sibuk dengan proyeknya tempo lalu, ia jadi lupa denganku juga" sahut salah satu temannya.

"Lalu? Bagaimana caranya? Aku rindu dengan ken- _chan_ , kadang saat aku menggodanya ia malah menolak" suara itu agak melemah.

" _Ne ne_ , kau mau ku beri salah satu ide ku tidak?"

"Ide? Ide apa?" tanya wanita mungil berambut pink itu.

"Iya, ini sih memang ide bodoh tapi lumayan manjur" Ichigo masih menguping obrolan para _ciwi-ciwi_ disebelahnya. Kupingnya masih ditempelkan di sekat tersebut agar mudah mendengarnya.

Uryuu yang melihat malah menyipit bingung, "Ichigo, kau sedang apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ssshttt, diamlah. Aku sedang menguping!" desisnya pelan sambil mengisyaratkan telunjuk di bibirnya pada Uryuu. Ichigo melanjutkan acara mengupingnya itu.

Uryuu hanya menggeleng diam tanpa perlawanan dan kembali fokus pada hal lain.

"Itu, em begini. Sewaktu hitsu- _kun_ sibuk aku membuat diriku sakit demam. Caranya yaitu dengan berendam di bak mandi selama beberapa jam dengan air dingin. Nah, sesudahnya aku berdiam diri di depan kipas angin dalam keadaan basah.."

"Kau gila?" tukas temannya.

"Diam dulu, aku belum selesai bicara!" sergahnya kembali.

"Ah _owari_ , silahkan lanjutkan.. _hehehe_ " cengirnya karena bersalah.

"Nah, sudah berberapa menit aku berdiri di depan kipas dan badanku mulai kering lalu aku merasakan tubuhku berat setelahnya. Akupun sepertinya mulai merasa meriang dan hidungku mulai gatal dan bersin-bersin, _ugh_ aku paling benci _flu_ tapi tak ada cara lain" ucap wanita bercepol itu.

"Lalu?"

"Setelah itu… ya, kau tahu aku sakit demam minggu kemarin dan ijin selama 2 hari, aku tidak menghubungi Hitsu-kun juga supaya ia khawatir. Dan kau tau? saat aku terbaring di kasur selama beberapa hari karena demam? ia datang dengan napas terengah. Mungkin ia merasa bersalah karena mengacuhkanku selama beberapa hari haha tapi aku senang" ujarnya.

"Terus selanjutnya?"

"Nah dia datang ketika malam hari, aku tidak tahu jam berapa ia datang karna keadaan kamarku yang gelap dan penglihatanku agak buram jika tidak memakai kaca mata. Demamku saat itu juga sangat sangat menyiksaku waktu itu. Keringatku banyak bajuku basah karena demam yang tak kunjung membaik. Juga flu yang sangat menyiksaku sewaktu itu. Hitsu- _kun_ datang saat aku masih terbaring lemah, dia bilang kenapa tidak menghubunginya jika sakit, dan setelahnya ia lalu menyuruhku makan dan menggantikan bajuku. Sial atau beruntung persediaan makan habis dan bajuku dilemari ku buang ke tempat kotor waktu itu haha" tambahnya dengan tertawa agak jahat.

"Haha, lalu?"

"Nah dia bilang ia ingin keluar membelikan aku bubur dan juga baju untukku, tapi aku mencegahnya aku bilang aku tidak mau ditinggal sendirian. Dan akhirnya ia menurut lalu tidur memelukku, dia bilang bajuku dilepas saja karena merasa basah saat memelukku, dan.. _ehem_ , disinilah adegan serunya" ujar si wanita itu agak dikecilkan suaranya.

"Duh sial, suaranya tidak kedengaran!" Ichigo lebih merapatkan dirinya dengan sekat tersebut, seperti cicak yang menempel pada dinding. Mungkin supaya ia bisa mendengar jelas lanjutan cerita kedua para perempuan gosip dibelakangnya itu.

Tapi Uryuu yang melihat tingkah Ichigo malah tambah keheranan. Ia pun masa bodoh dengan tingkat Ichigo dan kemudian meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian di bilik tersebut.

"Duh lanjutkan lanjutkan" ucap temannya penasaran.

"Oke, dia mulai melepas bajuku memang tidak semua, hanya dalamanku saja yang ia sisakan, dan kau tahu… setelah Hitsu- _kun_ melepas pakaianku ia berbaring disebelahku, menyelimutiku sambil mengusap rambut basahku karena keringat. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menciumku, ia pun mulai menyentuhku. Kyaaaaa! aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya!" ucapnya agak tinggi mencicit karena malu.

"Kyaaa manisnya" ucap temannya juga.

"Dan disana rencanaku berhasil" ucapnya mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Wow, itu memang rencana bodoh tapi ampuh sekali. Um, tapi apa dia tidak menanyakan mengapa kau bisa sakit?"

"Ya setelah itu dia memang bertanya kenapa aku bisa sakit, lalu aku jawab dengan jujur saja karna dia selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan aku diacuhkannya, jadi aku sengaja membuat diriku sakit karnanya" lanjutnya lagi.

"Haha, lalu dia bilang apa?"

"Dia hanya minta maaf dan mencoba akan lebih memperhatikanku, dan berhasil! Setelahnya walau sebanyak apapun ia sibuk dia selalu menyempatkan dirinya untukku."

"Woah, aku juga ingin mencobanya! Apa akan manjur juga padaku? Ken- _chan_ kan tidak peka sama sekali!"

"Kau pikir Hitsu- _kun_ itu juga orang yang peka? dia dingin sedingin es tapi pasti tidak akan tahan dengan panasnya godaanku hahaha. Coba saja Yachiru- _chan_ , pasti berhasil" ujarnya lagi.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk mencobanya hihi" ucap si rambut pink.

"Jangan memaksakan, aku tidak menyarankanmu untuk melakukannya Yachiru-chan."

"Baiklah, oh sudah jam masuk! Ayo kita kembali ke kantor" kedua wanita itu pergi dari tempat mereka.

Ichigo yang masih berada dengan pose mengupingnya berpikir untuk mencoba ide gila tersebut, memang terdengar bodoh juga tapi siapa tahu berhasil dan manjur juga untuknya.

Ichigo kembali duduk seperti semula mencoba senormal mungkin "Ehem kacamata, aku.." saat Ichigo mendudukan diri kembali ternyata sosok Ishida sudah tak ada di tempat.

Sial, sepertinya ia ditinggal.

.

\- Stupid Plan -

.

Sore itu ichigo cepat-cepat untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Ia mulai mengenjarkan rencana seperti yang ia kuping saat di _café_ tadi. Ia berhenti di ruang tengah memikirkan apa dulu yang harus dilakukan.

Dimulai dari lemari bajunya, ia buang semua baju itu ke tempat kotor. Lalu ia pindah ke dapur, Ichigo pergi ke bagian penyimpanan dan persediaan bertahan hidupnya itu. Menimang-nimang apa harus ia buang makanan ini.

"Ah sudahlah ini untuk kebaikan rencana ini supaya lancar" Ichigo pun membuang bahan makananya disana, membuangnya ke luar apartemennya supaya saat Orihime datang tidak curiga.

"Lalu apa lagi ya?" Gumam Ichigo sambil berpikir.

"Oh ya, sekarang membuat diriku agar mulai demam" lanjutnya.

Ichigo mulai melepas bajunya mengisi _bathtub_ dengan air lalu mulai berendam di dalamnya. Dengan air dingin tentunya.

"Brrrrr, ah dinginnya!"

Ichigo melirik ke atas kamar mandi mewahnya, "aku harus berendam disini sampai kapan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

1 jam berlalu….

2 jam berlalu….

Dan 3 jam kemudian….

"Arghhh, aku tidak kuat!" ucapnya sambil mengigil.

Ichigo lalu bangkit dari _bathtub_ tersebut dengan sedikit terhuyung karena kedinginan. Ia lalu memakai handuk untuk menutupi bawah badannya.

"Aku tidak kuat lagi, brrrr" penderitaan ichigo selanjutnya belum selesai sampai disana, ia harus berdiri mengeringkan diri di depan AC.

Dan AC pun ia hidupkan sampai suhu 10 derajat. Ia mulai berdiri di depan AC tersebut. Dengan sambil memeluk badannya sendiri yang mengigil, Ichigo meratapi penderitaannya.

"Tak ap..apaa ich..chigoh, inii dhemi mendapatkan phwerhatian kekhaasihmuh. Apapun haruss khau lakhukan" ucapnya sambil menggigil menahan dingin.

Tapi setelah beberapa menit kemudian wajah Ichigo terasa membeku "Aku tidak kuat, huaachuu!" Ichigo pun mematikan AC nya, dan mendudukan diri di sofa.

"Brrr sepertinya flunya sudah menyerang.. Huachuuu! …brrr" Ichigo pun terhuyung menuju kamarnya dengan sebalut handuk menutupi bagian bawahnya.

Ia menjatuhkan diri dikasur empuknya dan menyelimuti diri dengan selimut dan tertidur.

.

\- Stupid Plan -

.

Esok hari setelah.

Ichigo membuka matanya diteriknya sinar matahari pagi. Dengan kehangatan pantulan sinar matahari, Ichigo membuka mata dan melihat sekitar.

"Akhirnya aku sakit haha.. huachuuuu" ucapnya riang.

Tapi ada yang aneh dengannya, kenapa badannya terasa hangat?

Saat Ichigo membuka selimutnya ternyata ia sudah mengenakan baju. Seingatnya, semalam setelah ia berdiam diri di depan AC ia hanya menggunakan handuk saja.

"Huachuuu, flu yang menyebalkan" gerutu Ichigo.

Lalu pintu kamar Ichigo terbuka, datangnya sang kekasih dengan celemek manisnya dan sarapan yang ia bawa.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kurosaki- _kun_?"

"He? Sayang? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Memang tidak boleh jika aku ke apartemenmu?" tanya kembali Orihime.

"Bukan begitu, tapi rencananya…. Huaachuuu!"

Orihime menghela napas lalu mendekati Ichigo, menjatuhkan nampan yang dibawanya dan jatuh memeluk Ichigo "Kau itu.. Baka! Baka! Baka!"

Ichigo setengah bahagia dan keheranan, mengira apakah rencananya berhasil atau tidak.

Orihime mulai menangis sejadi-jadinya, "bakkaaa! Aku kira kau sudah mati. Saat kemarin malam aku tiba apartemen mu gelap gulita. Aku menemukanmu telanjang dengan demam tinggi, mengigau tidak jelas. Kau ini membuatku khawatir, Kurosaki- _kun_!" ujar Orihime dengan nada tinggi sambil memeluk erat Ichigo.

"hikss, kau ini bodoh. Kalau sehabis mandi pakai dulu bajumu. Kau itu malah bertelanjang lalu tertidur dengan jendela kamarmu terbuka. Kalau aku tidak datang kau bisa mati kedinginan, bodoh!" lanjut Orihime.

Ichigo tersenyum sendu, ternyata kekasihnya ini masih sayang dengannya.

Ichigo mengelus pelan surai _orange_ Orihime, "maafkan aku, bukan maksudku seperti itu. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

Orihime menengadah, melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya, "sungguh?"

"Apakah aku pernah mengingkari janji padamu?" Ichigo mencium lembut bibir sang kekasih.

Orihime membalas ciuman Ichigo, mungkin rindu juga ia rasakan saat membalas ciuman Ichigo "Kau harus janji tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh lainnya!" ucap Orihime setelahnya.

"Iya aku janji sayangku" dan Ichigo pun kembali melahap bibir Orihime.

"Tunggu, bukannya aku tadi membawakanmu sarapan bubur?"

"Maksudmu bubur yang kau jatuhkan tadi?" Ichigo pun menunjukan bubur yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu dilantai.

"Buburnyaaa, padahal aku sudah membuatkannya khusus untukmu" ucap Orihime agak sedih.

Ichigo kemudian memberikan ciumannya diseluruh wajah Orihime "Tidak apa-apa sayang, aku rasa hari ini aku tahu akan sarapan apa.."

"Apa?" tanya Orihime penasaran.

"Kau!" Ichigo pun menarik Orihime dalam pelukannya.

"Kurosaki- _kun_! kau sedang sakitttttt!"

.

.

\- Stupid Plan -

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Dan begitulah kisah kasih mereka hahahahaaa

Hello semuaaa, diriku kembali lagi :3

Maafkan jika sudah berabad silam saya bertapa di dunia saya. Maklum sedang memperdalam ilmu hehehehheee

Anyway, ini adalah sequel terakhir dari IchiHime buatan saya. Kemungkinan saya bahal susah lagi untuk up cerita selanjutnya huhuhuhuu

Tapi jangan khawatir, mungkin saya akan pindah ke wattpad untuk cerita return yang tertunda :")

Oh ya btw disini lebih suka dengan forum ffn atau wattapad ya? Saya lihat pembaca di ffn agak mulai menurun, entah kenapa.. mungkin tampilan ffn yang biasa saja. Beda seperti di wattpad?

Tapi ya mau di wattpad atau ffn jangan sampai padam untuk selalu berkarya, tentunya dalam membuat cerita atau sastra lainnya yaaa~

Kalau begitu sampai ketemu di lain alam(?)

I love you guyssss

-gieminii-


End file.
